¿Quién gana en San Valentín?
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Todos los años Mimi superaba su regalo de San Valentín con sorpresas perfectos ara él, pero ese año Yamato estaba decidido a ganar él aquella competición que se había auto-impuesto. ¿Conseguirá el regalo ideal?


Mimato San Valentín

Para san Valentín, En el topic mimato estamos haciendo una actividad de escribir drabbles/one-shot basados en una palabra concreta. Éste es el mío:

 **Pairing:** Mimato **Características:** un drabble con la palabra "Locura". **Género:** al gusto **¡Te reto a ti!:** Mid

Digimon no es mío, solamente la historia.

* * *

¿Quién gana en San Valentín?

San Valentín siempre le había parecido una fiesta estúpida, hecha para que la gente gastase y las tiendas ganasen mucho dinero. Para él, era un incordio tener que llegar al instituto y encontrarse su taquilla llena de cartas de amor y chocolates (sobre todo porque no le gustaban y solamente Taichi salía ganando con ello), y tener que rechazar a las chicas siempre era incómodo.

Pero todo cambió cuando empezó a salir con Mimi Tachikawa. Cuando el primer San Valentín les pilló saliendo, esperó que le cocinase el mejor de los chocolates y que se lo diese delante de todos, y de alguna manera lo aceptaría y se lo comería (solamente esperaba que no fuese de fresa). En vez de eso, Mimi se plantó delante de él y le hizo una sola pregunta.

—¿Dónde está mi regalo?

Yamato la miró confuso, y ella bufó.

—Sabía que ibas a olvidarte —murmuró ella, entre enfadada y triste.

—¿Olvidarte de qué? —preguntó el rubio—. Es San Valentín, tú deberías regalarme chocolate a mí.

—Te dije el otro día que celebraríamos San Valentín al estilo occidental y tú estuviste de acuerdo porque no te gusta el chocolate —le explicó ella—. Y te has olvidado de ello… ¡Yo que te había comprado un regalo perfecto!

A la mente de Yamato vino la conversación que había tenido días atrás donde dijeron de celebrarlo de manera diferente, simplemente pasando el día juntos y regalándose algo mutuamente. Nada de chocolate. Él había estado más que de acuerdo. ¡Mierda! Sí que se le había olvidado…

—Lo siento, Mimi —se excusó—. He estado en demasiadas cosas.

—¡No importa! —la castaña sonrió pero no llegó del todo a sus ojos; su corazón dolió por ello—. Toma mi regalo.

El chico cogió la pequeña cajita pulcramente decorada y la abrió. Cuando vió que había dentro, contuvo la respiración. ¡No podía ser! Eso tenía que ser una cámara oculta o algo. con las manos temblorosas sacó los papelitos juntos con una tarjetas plastificadas.

—¿Es una broma? —preguntó con la garganta seca, mirándola—. Es imposible.

—¡Nada es imposible para Mimi Tachikawa! —aseguró ella riendo.

—Pero las entradas para este concierto llevan agotadas desde hace meses —dijo agitándolas, luego cogió las tarjetas—. ¿Y pases para el backstage? ¿Quieres matarle de placer?

—Haces que suena a algo malo, ¿sabes? —rió Mimi—. Pero matarte de placer realmente suena, muy, _muy bien_.

La castaña le guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta y él se sonrojó. Ell arió más fuerte; le encantaba burlarse de él. Entonces Yamato hizo algo que no se hubiera esperado nunca; se levantó, la sostuvo por los hombros para instarla a ponerse de pies y después la besó en la boca. Pero no uno de esos besos castos que de vez en cuando ella conseguía robarle en público y que a él tanto le avergonzaban. No, el rubio realmente la d _evoró._ Cuando por fin la soltó, los ojos le brillaban de pasión. Mimi respiraba con dificultad y no solamente por el beso sino por la sorpresa de que su novio diese el primer paso y se atreviese a cualquier demostración de amor pública.

—Pide lo que sea, Mimi —le ordenó con voz rasposa—. Hoy tú elijes.

Desde ese año San Valentín se convirtió en una especie de prueba para Yamato. Todos los años él buscaba el regalo ideal para ella y se prometía que superaría el de la chica. Y todos los años fallaba.

Hacía dos años le había comprado un ramo de amapolas enormes, su flor favorita, y ella le había regalado una guitarra que llevaba tiempo mirando.

El año anterior él le regaló un precioso collar plateado con una sencilla pero preciosa gota esmeralda en ella, y Mimi volvió a superarlo regalándole una foto firmada de todos los componentes de su grupo favorito.

Ese año estaba decidido a ganar. Así que no solamente había comprado una pulsera a juego con el collar del año anterior, sino que había preparado una escapada de fin de semana romántico en una cabaña en el monte. Además, había escrito una nueva canción especial para ella, que si bien no era novedad, sabía que la castaña amaba. No podía fallar.

El viernes a la mañana, la llamó y le contó su plan. Sabía que sería más romántico llevarla de sorpresa pero Mimi era algo diferente en esos temas y quería saber siempre a dónde iban para poder saber qué ropa llevar; que él le dijese que llevar no funcionaba para la castaña.

Así que allí se plantaron, Yamato con una mochila y Mimi con una maleta extrañamente liviana. Mientras ella colocaba sus cosas, él se dedicó a preparar una deliciosa cena y a decorar todo con flores y velas, lo más romántico que supo. Tenía la guitarra a un lado y la pulsera en un paquete en un cajón, dispuesto a dárselo en el postre. ¡Incluso se había puesto elegante! Con pantalones de pinza y una camisa negra. Su hermano le insistió en que se pusiese una chaqueta o un chaleco, pero se negó.

Estaba terminando de encender las últimas velas cuando escuchó el sonido de los suaves pasos de la chica resonar. Aceleró. Un carraspeo sonó a su espalda.

—Ya está todo casi, Mimi —otro carraspeo—. Ya va…

Yamato se giró y casi se le cae el mechero de la mano. Y es que Mimi estaba frente a él vistiendo solamente con la camiseta de su grupo que él solía utilizar para estar por casa. Le llegaba hasta medio muslo y podía ver que o tenía algo muy corto, o no llevaba nada debajo. El pelo, que en el viaje había llevado recogido en una coleta, le caía suelto alrededor de la cara hasta la altura del pecho, y sus labios brillaban de un rojo pasión.

—Mi… Mimi —pronunció su nombre a duras penas—. Ca… casi está la cena. Si quieres vestirte…

—Es que tengo un problema, Yama —dijo ella con un puchero—. Resulta que apenas tengo ropa en la maleta. He tenido que cogerte algo porque no tengo nada que ponerme.

Los ojos de Yamato se abrieron de sorpresa cuando la vio caminar seductoramente hacia él sin apartar sus orbes caramelo de los suyos. El rubio dejó la cerilla a un lado y se olvidó de las velas, las servilletas de corazones, la comida y todo. En su mente solamente estaba esa preciosidad que venía medio desnuda hacia él. Cuando estuvo frente a él, se estiró lentamente y pasó sus brazos por el cuello del rubio, poniéndose de puntillas y dándole un suave beso.

—Espero que no te importe que te haya cogido esta camiseta —susurró pestañeando coquetamente.

—Para nada —respondió con voz estrangulada.

—Yaaama… —murmuró la castaña alargando mucho la "a"—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos al dormitorio? Tengo ganas de… _celebrar_ San Valentín….

—Pero… la comida… —tartamudeó él.

—No tengo hambre —negó ella, mordiendo su labio inferior—. No de comida al menos…

Yamato no lo soportó y agachó la cabeza para besarla. Mimi respondió con pasión, apretándose contra él y besándolo con fervor. La temperatura subió en la estancia y la ropa empezó a sobrar, tanto que la castaña se separó unos segundos para quitarle la camisa que llevaba puesta. Los botones se le atrancaron y terminó por sacársela del pantalón y después pro la cabeza sin soltarla.

—Vamos a la cama —susurró Mimi con los ojos brillándole.

—Sí… —la luz de las velas lo distrajo un segundo—. La cena…

—¿Sabes qué, Yama? —Mimi paseó su dedo de arriba abajo a través del pecho desnudo de su novio—. Me he hecho un tatuaje.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el rubio, desconcertado—. ¿Un tatuaje?

—Así es —asintió, alejándose un poco de él—. Me he tatuado mi emblema de la pureza.

La chica caminó de espaldas sin dejar de mirarlo mientras se retorcía un mechó de pelo con la mano. Coqueta, se mordió el labio inferior y se giró, dándole la espalda pero mirándolo por encima de su hombro.

—¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo —propuso ella mientras se levantaba un poco la camiseta, dejando ver más piel—… y lo buscas? Te aseguro que te gustará dónde está.

Yamato casi rugió desde lo más profundo del pecho antes de dar zancadas hacia ella. Mimi soltó un gritito y corrió a la habitación, encantada de que la persiguiese. Y él lo supo; había sido una locura toda la preparación del regalo de Mimi de aquel año, con toda la búsqueda y dedicación, pero Mimi había vuelto a ganarlo.

Aunque realmente… en ese momento no le importaba menos.

* * *

segunda aportación al Mes de San Valentín mimato. no hay mucho que decir... simplemente salió eso.

Nada más... Espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
